


Red

by TheHangedMan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Penetrative Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangedMan/pseuds/TheHangedMan
Summary: ‘Belial uses mind control on Sandalphon to get him to fuck while believing Belial is Lucifer’A fill for the kink meme.
Relationships: Belial/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 43





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: ‘Belial uses mind control on Sandalphon to get him to fuck while believing Belial is Lucifer the entire time.  
> if you wanna toss any other kinks in to make it nastier go wild. Bonus if sandalphon has a pussy.’
> 
> No Beta, but added more/edited since I posted it on the kink meme. Wink challenged me to write under 500 words so I did... and then after I was done I went back and added more.

Blood poured from Sandalphon’s broken nose and caked the underside of his jagged fingernails. It painted him scarlet. 

Red.

Red.

Red.

Everything was red; his blood. Sandalphon had closed his eyes as he hit the deck. Even the pain that exploded from the back of his head was a startling burst of crimson. 

“Sandalphon!” The Captain had called, but her voice was swallowed by the sound of splintering wood and snapping bones. She was the last tangible thing Sandalphon remembered. Her face, streaked with the grime of battle, had been illuminated by the halo of the dying sun. Against the backdrop of a blood red sky her wounded form had curled around him protectively, guarding him from a crueler shadow.

Belial. He had bested them. 

The charm spell should not have caught Sandalphon so off guard; normally he could shrug things like this off no problem. Still however, as he left the living world of red and plunged into a sea of cold, dead black, it assailed his mind. For an unknowable stretch of time, the world seemed to press in on him, filling his lungs with thick black smoke. His head spun and he wanted to wretch and relive the feeling, but he couldn’t. Was it his fate to drift forever in this state of discomfort? 

But then, as all things do, it came to an end; Sandalphon came to.

Death, that must have been what this was, for when his eyes fluttered open again the pain of his broken body was gone and a dark blue night replaced the blood drenched morning. Behind his back, two strong arms cradled him; replacing the ones that had defended him and the vicious ones that had torn him to shreds. 

“You’re awake.” A voice, low and smooth, greeted him. Sandalphon groaned and squinted. A glimpse of silver hair. Bare, pale shoulders. It wasn’t possible.

“Lucifer.”

Sandalphon breathed out his disbelief, turning his head to better regard the other. “Is this a dream?”

Lucifer stared down at him lovingly. His bright blue eyes held all the gentleness and goodness that the world had to offer. Sandalphon was transfixed by his gaze, unbothered by the man’s initial lack of response to him, but soon Sandalphon’s attention slid downward. 

The moonlight caught on Lucifer’s perfect, naked form.

Something wasn’t right.

“Yes,” Lucifer‘s face split into an ambiguous grin. It didn’t reach his eyes. “Time is short.”Then, he was reaching forward, cupping Sandalphon’s cheek in his hands. He leaned in close and his hot breath washed over Sandalphon’s face. Lips pressed to his.

A kiss, devoured thoughtlessly by a greedy mouth; Sandalphon pushed back. It was the sweetest he’d ever had as all forbidden fruit is. Bright and red, he had bitten out of it the moment it had been presented to him, and now he had a taste for it. Even so, as they broke apart, flushed and panting, Sandalphon found it in himself to question it. “L-Lucifer! What are you doing?”

“What I should have done long ago.” Eyelashes dusted against Sandalphon’s cheeks. “I’m going to make you mine.”

“Yours?” The situation was wrong. Lucifer wasn’t right, but Sandalphon found that he couldn’t care. Even at the question, his heart swelled at the words and what meaning they loosely concealed. Fire raged within his core, heat spilled out from where the two of them touched. Whatever Lucifer wanted, Sandalphon would give him freely. “I’m already yours.”

With an almost crass smile, uncharacteristic on his gentle face, Lucifer placed his hands against Sandalphon’s hips, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his leggings. As Lucifer stripped them from him, Sandalphon realized what it was that Lucifer intended to do. “Lucifer… is that what you want?”

“It is.”

Sandalphon bit his lip, watching as the leggings were discarded and his bare legs were exposed to the moonlight. He didn’t struggle. “I haven’t been with anyone else, I waited for you.”

“I figured.” Lucifer sneered almost cruelly, “you two were always so repressed. Wouldn’t be surprised if he was the same.”

“What does that mean?” Sandalphon squeezed his thighs together in an attempt to cover himself. Lucifer’s hands were back on him however, spreading his legs apart by force, moving Sandalphon to straddle him. 

“Nothing at all, don’t think about it too much Sandy.” Lucifer’s cock was red and hard between his legs; Sandalphon regarded it with hesitation. He didn’t know how these things were meant to happen, but it felt as if they’d skipped some essential step along the way. Still, if it was Lucifer… Sandalphon trusted him.

Lucifer’s hands were on his hips, guiding him down to kiss up against the head. Sandalphon’s arousal wetted the tip. Then, Lucifer’s touch moved upwards, slipping under his shirts to finger at the bindings at his chest. 

“Please don’t…” Sandalphon’s hand was on Lucifer’s wrist, stopping him before he could think to undo them. 

“Of course not.” A frown spread against Lucifer’s lips and he shook his head. “Just thinking about how callous creators can be. Lucilius was the same.”

If not for the still present fog that resided in his head, Sandalphon might have thought to question the strangeness of those words coming from Lucifer’s mouth. However, he returned the hesitant sympathy with a shake of his head. “You gave me this body. It might not fit perfectly, but it was your gift to me and therefore it is precious to me.”

“You’re not unhappy?”

“No, I know who I am and… I’m here with you.”

A deep sigh escaped Lucifer’s lips and he looked away for a moment. “This was supposed to just be a quick fuck, but you’re just making me feel sorry for you.”

“Lucifer…? You keep saying weird things.”

“Sit on me.” There was no more preamble or idle chatter. Lucifer’s hands were on his thighs again and they guided him down further, forcing the head of his cock to push inside. He was big, too big, and it hurt more than Sandalphon had anticipated.

“Ahh—!” A broken noise left Sandalphon’s lips. His nails bit into Lucifer’s shoulders.

Lucifer moaned, rocking himself back slightly and then further in. “You’re so tight Sandy.” 

The satisfied smile on Lucifer’s lips made the discomfort worth it, so Sandalphon bore the burning and the pain. “I love you.” He breathed out shakily, pointedly ignoring the thin trail of red that dripped out of him where they connected. Something had torn.

“I know.” Lucifer whispered, “I know.” And then he began to thrust.

**Author's Note:**

> @_Hanged_Man on twitter.


End file.
